gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
After Wish
''After Wish ''is a Vertical side scrolling shooter with 3D renders made by In-Verse for the Nintendo 3DS and the Wii U, it borrows elements from the 19XX series and Aero Fighters. Also made for the Zeo console. It is part of three games set in the: Trinity Saga. It stars two sisters Cornelia and Constance, who want to defeat Gladius, the man that killed their dearest Father, the one who really cared about them, and a boy band who's controlled by the same man, suspect about him and his mysterious antics. The OST is mainly composed by Vocal Songs in the "Ultramaniax Mode", and normally composed by Classical Pieces such as Offenbach, Mozart, Beethoven, etc. The game has also childish, dry sense of humor and over-the-top plot who does not make sense despite how serious is presented. Gameplay As a Side Scrolling Shooter, the player needs to defeat all their enemies in the screen, as more enemies defeat, more points the player gains, there's a bar named "Ultramaniax" in where the player enters in a "Bullet Hell" phase, and a typical, J-Pop boy band song plays. The game consist on 15 phases, the heroines are in "Flying Bikes" and the sisters and the unlockable character Corina use different blaster features; *Cornelia's blaster is the Fastest of the three, has middle range and causes middle damage. *Connie's blaster is the Strongest of the three, but is fairly slower, and causes slowdowns. *Corina's blaster is the Shortest of the three, however, nearby an enemy is pretty strong. The enemies sometimes display a pink mirror-like shield, these are the bosses. Setting and Characters A boy band under the name of "After Wish", had been surpassed the Record Label's expectations about them. In other hand, two sisters who are Female Agents had a Vendetta against a man who killed their adoptive father Carlos Martinez, their paths will be crossed one day because the same man happens to be the boss of the Boy band. Playable *Cornelia Joester: Is an orphan and an Agent of SHINE, she's friendly, charismatic, cheerful with all people around her. She bears no ill will toward anyone but the man who killed her father. She's not very studious and tends to be lazy. She has Blonde Hair and Blue eyes. *Constance "Connie" Joester: Is an orphan and an Agent of SHINE, she's quiet and rather stoic who wants to improve herself before associating with others, she's very analytic and studious in contrast of her older sister. She has Brown hair and Blue eyes. *Corina Joester: A woman who's a clone of the Sisters' mother, despite the similarities, she has no memories and lacks "common sense". She's unlockable after ending the main game with the other sisters. She has Red hair and Blue eyes. Boy Band *Cain Brooklyn: He's the guitarist and the leader of the band, considered as the older brother of the four, serious, strict most of the time. But he has a kind heart on the right place and is very spiritual. His guitar is a gift from his father. He has blue hair and orange eyes. *Aiden Branton: He's the hot-headed vocalist of the band, he's happy, cheerful and the least superficial of the four, he has the passion but feels that he lacks something important on his voice. Considers his mother as his role model. He has red hair and green eyes. *Dimitri Adams: He's the drummer of the band and the tallest but the second youngest of the four, he's really serious for his age but he's caring with the animals and his closest friends rather than the other people around him, but he's often shy and cold. He has green hair and brown eyes. *Breeze "Brizie" Alben: He's the bassist of the band and the youngest member as well, because of his age, he tends to be spoiled due to how he's being treated by the other bandmates, he's friendly and polite with others, and is regarded as the most intellectual. He Has blond hair and purple eyes. Others *Sunny Jefferson: She's the commander of SHiNE, considered as a mother figure to the Joester's when their father died, she's callous with the evil man who killed their father, Gladius. She has Crimson hair and Azure eyes. *Dana Bellucci: The Inspector General of SHiNE, she's very like a child and has a responsible attitude, she's known as Corina's clone Friend, because of how close they're both. She has Black Hair and White eyes. *Gladius: The Antagonist of the game, the leader of ReVOLT, and the Boy Band's manager, he has a lust for money, and was public enemy of Carlos Martinez. It's obvious that he killed Carlos, but also the real Corina as well. Trivia *This is the first game of In-Verse that despite being a Shooter, it's basically for Female Audiences. *This is rated E for Everyone in the ESRB, PEGI 7+ and ACB: PG. The First game of In-Verse released in Australia without being a digital title. *The game was originally a Snow Bros. styled game, but change of plans ended in a Vertical shooter. *The blasters are similar to those from Star Fox ''series, especially their ''Super Smash Brothers versions. Category:Shooter Category:Side-scroller Category:"E" Rated Category:"E" rated Category:"e" rated Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3DS games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Comedy Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Zeo Games